


Rebelling Skull

by bukalay



Series: Skeletal Protection [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Ryuji Sakamoto, Gen, Post-Canon, Protective Phantom Thieves, Protective Ryuji Sakamoto, Ryuji Birthday fic, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER, its not a crossover between other franchises, simply importing characters and some of their backstories here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: A Sequel to Femoral Meeting.After meeting an organization dedicated to exterminating Shadows, Ryuji finds his path crossing with  said organization more times than he’d like. Is it mere coincidence or simply something from a past he’s unaware of, haunting him?
Series: Skeletal Protection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

As Mitsuru walked through the hallway towards Shujin Academy's Principal's office, she can't help but notice that some students were wearing familiar rings, familiarly unique rings. She put the observation at the back of her head when she arrived at her destination.

Mitsuru knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." Someone inside prompted.

Mitsuru opened the door and she was greeted by a man sitting behind a table.

"Kirijo-sama." A man greeted as he stood up from his chair. "Shujin Academy thanks you for your donation." He bowed in gratitude. "Your donation to the school will surely help our students in achieving their dreams." He extended his hand and offered a handshake.

Mitsuru looked around the principal's office and saw a few opened boxes that contained a few things that would personalize the room. She looked at the name plate placed on the table and read it.

Mitsuru nodded as she walked inside the room and shook the principal's hand. "The pleasure is all mine Namikaze." She greeted back.

"I do hope that the donation does go to the facilities that would benefit the students and its teachers." She added. "We take these things seriously at Gekkoukan."

"Yes." The man, Namikaze, nodded. "Gekkoukan is still one of the country's most prominent private schools in all of Japan." He smiled. "All schools, Shujin included, has made it our goal to at least scratch the surface of Gekkoukan's prestige."

"I see." Mitsuru sighed. "I had hoped that, that wasn't the case."

Namikaze narrowed his eyes at the Kirijo, confused at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me make one thing clear Namikaze." Kirijo stated as she glared at the school's newly minted principal. "Make sure that the money does indeed go towards the benefit of the school's student body. " She demanded. "And not go to some underhanded way in a misguided attempt to gain _prestige_ as you put it." She glared at the principal. "The needs of the students outweigh the need for reputation."

Namikaze gulped as he cowered under Mitsuru's glare.

"It's because of that prestige that Kamoshida's victims had gone on unheard for so long."

"Rest assured Kirijo-sama, the money you donated to the school will go towards the students' benefit." The principal assured the Kirijo head.

"Make sure of it." Mitsuru nodded. "Apart from personally handing in the donation, I also came here for another reason." She admitted.

Mitsuru dug inside her blazer's inner pocket and brandished a photograph of one Ryuji Sakamoto.

"I would like to inquire as to what really happened to him." Mitsuru placed the photo on the table.

"Sakamoto?"

"Yes." Mitsuru nodded. "I am worried that the money I gave this school would add more cases like his." She explained.

"With all due respect Kirijo-sama." The principal responded. "Why the interest in Sakamoto's case?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be inquiring about the female team of volleyball players?" He continued. "You may not be aware but he's a delinquent."

"Delinquent or not, he did not deserve to have his leg broken and his life ruined." Came Mitsuru's quick response. "Or are children who made mistakes and strayed from their paths not qualified to be given even a sliver of respect and fairness?"

N-no." Namikaze stammered. "O-of cou-course not."

"Is it not the obligation of teachers guide children in their path and correct them if they stray?"

The school principal nodded in agreement.

"In that case." Mitsuru stated. "Would you kindly give me the details of what happened?"

* * *

"See to it that none of the sort will happen again." Mitsuru growled. "The lives and wellbeing of your students should always take precedence over prestige and rank."

"Of course Kirijo-sama." The principal bowed in respect.

* * *

Mitsuru was walking towards the school gym after her talk with the school's principal.

"That went better than expected." The Kirijo mused to herself as she exited the school building.

"What's the CEO of the Kirijo group doing in a school?" Someone commented leaning on a wall.

The comment halted the Kirijo from her tracks.

"Hello to you too Karasuma." Mitsuru greeted the commenter.

"My question still stands Kirijo." Karasuma responded before standing up straight. "While Shido's grip on your organization is gone, I do hope you are not on a mission."

"You can be assured Karasuma, I came here as the CEO of the Kirijo group." Mitsuru placated the man's worries. "I made a donation to the school and had a nice chat with the principal." She admitted. "I did ask about a case that was related to last year's incident."

"Kamoshida?"

"About Kamoshida, Yes." The Kirijo affirmed.

"He was the Phantom Thieves' first victim." Karasuma hummed. "Or at least the first one that had a change of heart." He continued. "He admitted to sexually harassing his students, especially members of the female volleyball team."

"Add serious physical injuries to his list of crimes." Mitsuru shared. "A few parents recently filed cases regarding that."

"I've heard of those." Karasuma nodded.

"Now I'd like to return your question to you Karasuma." Mitsuru looked at the man before her. "What's an agent of Japan's Ministry of Defense doing in a school?"

"Officially, I'm here as a bodyguard to one of the school's guest." He admitted. "I was requested." He continued. "Personally, I'm simply here to watch how one of my students grew."

"I remember." Mitsuru nodded. "I heard you taught a group of Middle School students for a special program." She hummed. "The Class 3-E project." She added. "The same project where a known assassin has successfully disguised himself as one of the teachers."

"The program's aim was to give an advantage to the people shunned by society." Karasuma informed the Kirijo. "However we cannot deny how good of a teacher that assassin was."

"It makes you think." Mitsuru sighed. "We have a hardened killer getting close, caring and forming a close bond with their students."

"Then there's the likes of Kamoshida and Madarame." Karasuma nodded.

As the two continued their conversation, they eventually arrived at the school gym's closed doors. The government agent simply opened the door. They were greeted by the sight of one Rise Kujikawa being called on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concert within school grounds featuring Risette and some Idols and athletes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used as inspiration for this chapter is Rise's own song True Story and After the Rain by the idolgroup W from the Idolm@ster Side M game.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ABAtP4O2M0 - True Story
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlwpIr7Ro5k - After the Rain  
> https://www.project-imas.com/wiki/AFTER_THE_RAIN - Lyrics so you can sing along, and there's an English translation.

_Shout, friends! Just those words you really mean_

_And let your voice be heard all over the world_

_Stand up when you hear the knock on the door_

_It's me, come on out;_

As Rise sang the song, the entirety of Shujin's student body cheered as they sang along. A lot of them were waving their hands in support and solidarity.

"Cannot believe that the new Student Council President managed to drag in Risette." A boy cheered. "THE Risette!"

"Forget Risette!" Another student grinned. "They managed to rope in Kanamin and other Idol groups!"

"I know right!" A girl agreed. "They even managed to get HighXJoker and W to perform earlier!"

"Risette!" Mishima cheered. "THE RISETTE!"

"Calm yourself man.' Ryuji chuckled. "I know it's unbelievable."

"Speak for yourself Ryuji." Anne rolled her eyes. "You were just gushing about Risette yesterday."

"Can you blame me?!" Ryuji countered. "It's effin' Risette!" He justified. "At least I know how to control myself more than others." He added as he took a glance at Mishima who nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you think she'll sign me an autograph?" Mishima asked his companions.

"Don't get your hopes up." Ryuji grinned. "They prolly have a lot of security, we won't be able to get close."

Anne simply shook her head and sang along to the song.

_Get ready for your True Story._

With a raise of Rise's right hand, the song ended.

"How is everyone doing?!" Rise greeted her audience.

The audience cheered even louder at the question. Some jumped in glee and even shouted in both awe and admiration.

"I see." Rise chuckled. "Is everyone enjoying the show?!"

"YES!" The audience enthusiastically responded.

"Such an energetic bunch." The idol commented. "On behalf of my fellow idols here, I would like to thank the Student Council and the school's administration for making this concert possible." She bowed in front of the audience. "There are a few reasons why this concert was made possible."

The audience fell silent at the announcement. They didn't think that they were special enough to be given a special concert by these top brand idols.

"Last year, Suguru Kamoshida was arrested for sexual harassment." Rise stood up straight. "Recently, a lot of new cases of physical assault and injury surfaced against him."

The peanut gallery were silenced at the mention of the disgraced teacher, as a few of the students looked at the male members of the volleyball team. Mishima felt uncomfortable at the stares he was receiving.

Ryuji simply put his arm over Mishima's shoulders and squeezed them as he ignored the stares he was also receiving.

"The injuries may not have been fatal, but it certainly broke a lot of dreams." Rise somberly added. "To offer some words, please help me welcome back the idol group W."

Two men wearing identical outfits, in different colors, walked on stage. One of them was wearing a pair of eyeglasses.

"Thank you Risette." The man with glasses spoke. "I'm Kyosuke Aoi."

"And I'm Yusuke Aoi." The other twin stated. "But I'm sure you already knew that." He joked.

The audience laughed at the joke the eyeglass-less twin made.

"You knew us as athletes before we retired." Kyosuke continued.

"We retired early because of the injury I got during one of our games." Yusuke admitted. "But before we continue I'd like to call onstage others."

"Other athletes who faced relatively the same troubles as Yusuke." Kyosuke supplied.

"Help us welcome Tomohito Sugino-senshu and Takeshi Yamamoto-senshu" Rise introduced as another set of two athletes walked on stage.

The crowd has gone wild with their cheers as two of Japan's celebrated baseball players were on stage. The largest cheers came from the active athletes of the school, especially the baseball athletes.

"Hello Shujin." Sugino waved at the crowd. "How's everyone doing?"

The greeting from the athlete just made the cheers from the audience even louder.

"What an energetic bunch." Yamamoto chuckled. "Aren't they?"

"That I can agree on." Sugino joined in.

"Is this what an idol really feels like?" Yamamoto questioned. "It's kinda bizarre." He commented.

The people on stage opted to wait for the peanut gallery to calm down before proceeding with their objectives.

"Pretty much." Both members of W shrugged.

"Sugino-senshu and Yamamoto-senshu are here to tell us their respective experiences." Kyosuke voiced out as the audience quieted down.

"Guess I'll start." Sugino grinned. "My career as a baseball player was halted before it even started." He shared.

A lot of people gasped at this information as Karasuma at the back simply shook his head with a small hint of a smile adorned his face.

"I'm not naming any specific schools but one of the middle schools I attended had this stupid segregation policy." Sugino continued. "The failing students of the graduating class were to be separated from the other students and were prohibited from ever participating in any club activities." He supplied. "I belonged to that group of students."

"Cruel." One person from the audience commented.

Anne and Mishima simply looked at Ryuji, who was clenching his fists as they listened to the baseball athlete's speech.

"My grades suffered due to my low self-esteem." Sugino admitted sheepishly. "I just couldn't imitate the power and pitch of a very popular baseball player at that time." He supplied. "Hence why I was put in that class." He added. "But that didn't stop me, a teacher in that class taught me not to give up on my dreams."

Mitsuru looked at Karasuma but the man simply shook his head as if response to an unspoken question.

That's when it dawned to Mitsuru that the teacher the athlete was talking about was the very same assassin that disguised himself as a teacher.

"He also taught me that I should also have another goal." Sugino continued his spiel. "'Life is too unpredictable' was what he always said and there may be a possibility that our dreams won't ever come true."

Sugino paused for a few moments and gauged the audience's reaction, He noticed that some of the boys were slack jawed while the girls were covering their gasps at his revelation.

"So instead, he asked us what we would want to become if our ultimate dreams were to be, for lack of better term, cancelled." Sugino let his other hand hold the microphone. "He never did let us answer that question, instead he offered a piece of advice." He smiled as he reminisced on the teacher. "He simply told us to also work towards our other dreams so that we may live a successful life even if our primary dreams were nulled."

The audience simply did not expect that the Slithering Sugino would've faced problems as dire as he did.

"Guess I'm up next." Yamamoto chuckled. "I am more of an average student." He laughed. "I slept in class, failed in school and all that."

This got a lot of chuckles from the students.

"I used to believe that the only thing I'm good at was baseball." Yamamoto shared. "Then came a time when I broke my wrists from practicing so much." He smiled.

Another round of gasps were heard in the gymnasium.

"Because of that, I tried to take my life."

The entire school were surprised at the revelation. Some people were covering their mouths, some were even slack-jawed at the information.

Out of all the students, Anne was the most affected by the information. She remembered the day her best friend jumped off of the school building just to escape Kamoshida's cruelty. The pain and grief that event caused her came back with full force.

Ryuji, the ever supporting friend, simply placed his other arm over Anne's shoulders and squeezed it tightly.

Anne simply clung to the boy's uniform like a lifeline.

"As ridiculous as this would sound, I thought that the baseball god had no use for me and decided to throw me away." Yamamoto gave a hearty laugh.

But nobody saw the humor of the statement.

"I was saved by my best friend." Yamamoto grinned. "Well he really wasn't my friend at the time." He chuckled. "Anyway he saved me by being his self-deprecating self." He added with another chuckle. "He had told me before that effort was the only way that's why I broke my hand practicing."

Elsewhere a man with brown hair smiled at the words.

"That was when my dad approached me." Yamamoto wasn't finished. "He told me that I shouldn't focus on one thing and one thing only." He continued. "We swooshed, swished and bam the sushi's complete." He laughed.

"I didn't understand the last part." A few murmured.

"His dad basically trained him to make sushi." A few of the athletes answered to their peers.

"That and he basically pushed me to be my savior's friend." Yamamoto smiled. "He's got me a lot opportunities both in and out of sport events."

"That means I'm up next." Yusuke voiced out. "Well we already told you our story." He chuckled. "But there were things we left out."

"Yusuke and I promised to be on the same team always." Kyosuke supplied. "That's why I also retired from playing." He added. "But back then I had nowhere else to go to."

"Then we met someone." Yusuke smiled. "He proposed the idea of being idols to us." He admitted. "We were reluctant at first."

"But the prospect of being on the same team was enticing." Kyosuke admitted. "In the end we accepted the offer that's why we're here."

"So basically what the four of us are trying to tell you." Sugino began.

"Is that you do not need to focus on one dream only." Yamamoto added.

"Think of other dreams." Yusuke supplied.

"And have something to fall back." Kyosuke continued.

"To live a fulfilled life even if things do not go as planned." Sugino added.

"Because nothing in life ever goes the way we want it." The four of them chorused.

"Wow what an inspiring message from our athletes." Rise praised. "I hope everyone present will take their words to heart." She added. "As sad as I am to announce this." She voiced out. "But we're almost at the end of this concert." She announced.

"Before we end, Risette, do you have something to fall back to?" Kyosuke hurriedly questioned.

"Of course!" Rise affirmed. "My grandma taught me how to make tofus." She shared. "If I'm not an idol now, I'd be inheriting our shop in Inaba," She announced. "Oops sorry grandma, I hope my fans wouldn't hound the area." She sheepishly added.

"I'm sure your grandma can handle the customers." Yusuke assured.

"Oh she definitely can." Rise nodded. "To end this on a high note, W will sing their song 'After the Rain'".

"I would like everyone backstage and for Yamamoto-senshu and Sugino-senshu to join us for this number." Kyosuke asked his idols and athletes. "Sing with us."

The different idols at the back walked on stage at the prompt as both Yamamoto and Sugino looked at each other and shrugged. They faced the former athletes and nodded, delivering their answer.

"Is everyone ready?" Rise questioned.

The people on stage cheered in affirmation.

"On one!" Rise started.

"Two!" Kyosuke and Yusuke yelled in unison.

"Three!" Everyone finished.

The speakers started blaring the opening tune of the song as everyone on stage started clapping their hands.

_WE GO! Every time._

_KICK OFF! We can start this now._

_WE CAN! Run forwards to the goal we are aiming for._

The Idol twins began to sing as their fellow idols and the two athletes clapped in the back.

_An indication of rainfall somewhere in the sky_

_is a bit of a troublesome time!_

Rise continued the song as she spun in her place then raised her hand, pointing towards the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert continues and Ryuji reminisces on his life as Phantom Thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are songs used as inspiration for this chapter. After the Rain by W (Idolmaster ide M game) and Funny Bunny by The Pillows
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlwpIr7Ro5k - After the Rain  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcK0uVZYy3A - Funny Bunny  
> https://vimeo.com/437587320 - Funny Bunny

As everyone on stage sung the song, the audience sang with the idols as they jumped and cheered with glee, clearly taken in by the performance.

Ryuji was just standing there however. He knew people had been in his position before, he knew that much. The main difference was that he had already given up. He resigned himself to not achieving much in life.

That was why he was so committed on being a Phantom Thief.

Being Skull gave him a purpose, something he knew he was able to do. He believed that he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves were changing the world for the better through the changing of hearts.

He knew he wouldn't benefit from his activities in the long run, at the very least, no one would else from Shujin would experience what he had gone through.

Then these people come in and tell him that it wasn't too late.

Tell everyone that he still had a chance at improving his life, a chance to give back to his mother who had sacrificed heaven and earth for him.

"Ryuji?" Anne called for his attention. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"H-huh?" Ryuji turned towards his fellow Phantom Thief. "Y-yeah." He gulped. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Anne frowned. "You know you can tell us anything right?"

"Don't worry." Ryuji grinned.

"I'm serious." Anne glared at her companion. "I know people have given you flack over the past years." She admitted. "I-I just don't want you to end up like what Shiho did." She confessed.

"I'm fine." Ryuji insisted. "What about you?" He returned the question. "Are _you_ fine Anne?"

Anne was caught off guard at the question, but she nonetheless answered.

"Y-yeah." Anne stuttered. "I-it's just that, Yamamoto-senshu's words reminded me of what happened to Shiho." She admitted.

Ryuji did not buy Anne's answer. He instead got the both of them to a relatively quiet place and conversed there.

"His words really got to you, huh?"

"Yamamoto-senshu's words just reminded me of my powerlessness and inability to help Shiho under Kamoshida." Anne admitted. "I-I ju-"

"H-hey." Ryuji cut off whatever Anne was about to say. "Suzui already forgave you." He assured his friend. "Even when there was nothing to forgive." He continued. "Both of you suffered under him." He explained.

"Still."

"Still nothing." Ryuji grinned. "Suzui has already moved on from this incident and you should too." He advised. "Besides, bastard's rotting in jail, and won't be released anytime soon." He finished.

"I hope you're right Ryuji." Anne confided her worries. "I really hope you're right."

"Hey hope for the best." Ryuji showed his friend his toothy grin." Am I right?"

"Speaking of moving on." Anne looked at her friend's face. "Got anything else you're good at besides Track, Ryuji?"

Ryuji was taken aback by the question. He did not expect the conversation to go there. Sure the athletes' words were what opened the topic in the first place, but putting him on the spot was not something he expected.

"I-I don't know." Ryuji admitted. "Ever since Nishi-nee started coaching us and tied with sixth graders in a race, all I could think about was joining the sport." He reminisced.

"Nishi-nee?" Anne questioned.

"Nishi-nee lived across us when Ma and I were still living with my deadbeat of a father in Tatsumi Port Island" He shared. "She and her boyfriend were the ones who coached us, a bunch of fourth graders." He sighed. "If only Shujin had her as a coach."

"That's sweet." Anne cooed.

"Other than that, I guess the only thing I'm good at is beating people up." Ryuji continued as he looked at his open palm. "And get myself and everyone I care about into trouble." He added bitterly as he clenched both his hands.

"Ryuji you weren't at fault," It was Anne's turn to comfort her friend. "Kamoshida and your father were the ones at fault, not you." She assured. "Your father took his job loss on you and your mother and Kamoshida was one jealous pervert."

"Got that right." Ryuji gave off a bitter laugh.

"If I may suggest." Someone inserted themselves into the conversation.

"Who're you?!" Ryuji and Anne were on alert at the sudden interruption.

"Sorry, sorry." The man in a black blazer and orange undershirt raised his hands to appease both teens. "I did not mean to eavesdrop." He apologized. "I just happened to hear the full conversation as you conversed in my earshot." He explained.

"S-sorry." Anne and Ryuji apologized as they bowed to the stranger.

"No harm, no foul" The man shrugged. "In any case, I'd like to suggest you play the drums." He offered. "Appearance-wise you aren't unfortunate." He began assessing Ryuji. "You already have a knack of beating things." He added. "We just got to put some rhythm into it."

"I don't know." Ryuji looked at Anne.

"Why?" Anne looked at her friend.

"I've never been good with academics." Ryuji admitted. "I'm pretty sure I'll fail as a drummer." He sighed.

"We won't know unless we try." The man shrugged. "If you change your mind, call me." He smiled at the boy before giving him his business card.

Ryuji and Anne looked at the card.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Ryuji read the card.

"What do you think Ryuji?" Anne questioned as her attention went back to her friend. "He does make a good point, you're already good at hitting things." She teased. "Let's just put some rhythm into those."

"I'll think about it." Ryuji sighed. "I really want to help out Ma." He confessed. "With my Track and Field dreams gone, I really don't know what else to do."

"I mean, it's not too late right?" Anne asked. "I mean W retired early because of their injuries." She pointed out. "But whatever you decide, we'll be here to support you."

"Thanks." Ryuji smiled at his friend as they returned to their places and turned their attention to the people performing on stage.

_WE GO! Every time._

_KICK OFF! We can start this now._

_WE CAN! Run forwards to the goal we are aiming for._

The idols onstage sang as they spun in place then gestured towards the audience as the song ended.

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" The audience yelled.

"Encore you say?" Risette asked. "How about it every one?" She asked her fellow idols. "Do we have room for one more song?"

The people on stage looked at each other before they nodded.

"I guess we have one more room." Kyosuke answered.

"How about we sing Funny Bunny?" Yusuke suggested.

The audience's response was simply to cheer louder than before.

* * *

_Defying the voice of your king,_

_You slipped out in the night, laughing_

As the song started playing, the audience started to sing along as Ryuji and Anne reflected on their journey as members of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

How Ryuji and Anne overcame Kamoshida's abuse.

How Yusuke overcame his mentor's neglect and theft.

How Makoto overcame the late principal's manipulations.

How Haru stood above her father's desires and death.

How Futaba rose above the emotional manipulations of her relatives.

How Ren overcame the case filed against him.

_Your dreams aren't fulfilled by someone else_

_It just comes on a strong wind one day._

The things they achieved as Phantom Thieves wouldn't have been possible if they weren't members of the group in the first place.

In a way, they themselves achieved their own dreams.


End file.
